I Forgive You
by Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner
Summary: "I forgive you,"  Sinead whispered.  Three words that mean the most to anyone.  Written by Arieda.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, Lily's Purple Plastic Purse, or Nintendo DS.**

**This is dedicated to IJustCan'tChoose because she really wanted me to write a Ham/Sinead story. And for being my first friend on Fanfiction. **

Sinead Starling wasn't truly happy since the accident. Today was an exception, because it was the day both her brothers surgeries were over and they got admitted out of the hospital! She was sitting in a small bench outside the building, waiting for Ned and Ted to come out.

"Sinead! Look how tall you've grown!"

Said person turned around toe see Ted grinning at her. She laughed and ran forward, wrapping him in an embrace. Ted had joked that when he got his eyesight back, he would comment on how much each of his siblings had grown since he had last been able to see.

"The diagrams worked! I haven't gotten another headache all last night!" Ned exclaimed as he ran out, joining the hug.

Their sister smiled. "I knew it. I knew they would work! You two are the only ones who could have pulled it off!"

She saw Ned and Ted exchange looks uneasily, but soon their faces were back to normal, Sinead thought it was her imagination.

"I say we celebrate!" Ned whooped, "How about lunch at that new restaurant down the road?"

Ted nodded, and the three triplets walked together, without a care in the world.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Sinead sat in her room, reading _Lily's Purple Plastic Purse. _Even though it was a children's book, she still loved it because of it's moral about forgiveness.

Then she thought back to in the Gauntlet when Hamilton Holt asked for _her_ forgiveness. Sinead sighed. Should she have forgiven him? _No. He's responsible for the explosion. If it wasn't for him, Ned and Ted wouldn't have to even go through the surgeries in the first place!_

"But he really sounded like he meant it!" She murmured. Sinead shook her head. No. He probably cared less about what happened to her family.

Ted walked into her room. "Ah, I'm so glad I can finally see you!" He chuckled, flopping onto his sister's bed.

Sinead frowned. "It's all Holt's fault. If he didn't put that stupid bomb in the first place you would never have been blind!"

Ted sat up, his face serious. "Sinead, I really think he meant it when he said sorry. I think you should give him a chance,"

"Oh, so now you're on his side?"

"No! It's not like that, it's just...the poor guy has been trying to get you to forgive him for months. He's getting to be more desperate than Ian is for Amy! I really think he likes you."

She snickered. "Hamilton has a crush on me? Tell it to the comedy central!"

"I'm being serious, Sinead. You should forgive him,"

Sinead turned to him. "Look, why don't you use your counseling for Amy and Ian's problem instead? That jerk hurt my family, and I will _never _forgive him for that,"

Ted slid off the bed and went to the door. "It's your choice. But at least think about what I said, okay?"

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

When Sinead checked on Ned, she found him playing with his DS. Before the surgeries, he wasn't allowed to do any electronics, for risk of migraines.

When Ned saw her, he grinned. "Great huh? Four months in a row of no electronics, and now I finally get to play and relax!"

Sinead cracked a smile. "Yeah, I couldn't be away from my MP3 Player for more than a day!"

Ned rolled his eyes. "You're worse than Nellie Gomez! Oh, and while we're on the subject of cousins, Ted told me about your talk, and I agree with him,"

She sighed. "You too, huh? I don't know why you guys are so hung up on it!"

"Sinead, there's probably something I should tell you. Since Ted couldn't see, and I wasn't very good at drawing, Hamilton was actually the one who drew that diagrams on to the paper. He's the whole reason we're okay now. So why don't you think about that and decided whether to forgive him or not?" Then, he stood up, and left the room, leaving Sinead to her thoughts.

She slowly picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" answered a gruff voice at the other end.

"I forgive you."

**A/N: Not my best work. I guess it was a little rushed, but, as you can probably tell, I'm not the best at writing romance. Feel free to point out my mistakes!**

**-Arieda/EmpressofRandomness**


End file.
